Yu-Gi-Oh!: Warrior of the Dust REDO!
by Greywing44
Summary: Rewrite of the original Dust warrior. Sora Nakazara was perfectly happy with her normal life with her brother and her surrogate sister Mamori Yamamoto...You know bar the voices she hears in her head sometimes. But now she'll be thrust into a life changing adventure, make more friends then she ever dreamed, and find love. This...is her story. OC/Yugi OC/Tea
1. Pilot

**Wing:Welp I've decided to Revamp the story...mainly because I think I should do things from the very begining...**

**Mamori:T-that and you k-kinda got l-lazy with my p-personality...**

**Wing:...That too...**

**Sora:And the fact that you just put me in there without any sort of character development.**

**Wing:Alright I get it can we move on!?**

**Sora:Yes, Greywing44 and Fenikkusumaru do not own Yugioh. If they did their cards would've gotten made.**

**Wing:Hey they're some damn good cards...**

* * *

We come to a busy street full of busling people and cars. It was hot and humid, such is the usual weather for a city in India;New Deli. Buildings were packed in close together, creating the streets where street vendors tried to sell their wears, they're voices somehow louder then the bustling sound of people moving to and fro...But there was also another side to the city, the dueling side. The Duel Monsters card game has sweeped through the world, and New Deli is no different as it even had its own tornament every year. This is where we meet our heroine sitting in an ally, dueling a random stranger just to satisfy her _need_ for a challenge...

"C-come on S-Sora, we promised T-Tian we'd make it home before lunch..." A short white haired girl about 4'6 with shoulder length hair stuttered. She seemed about 11 years old and had startling electric blue eyes. She was dressed in a light-blue knee length tunic with white baggy pants and blue sandles. And before you all jump to conclusions, no this is not our heroine...The Heroine is the 16 year-old Raven-haired girl she was clinging to.

This girl was Sora Nakazara who stood at about 5'6, girl didn't even seem like she she was even making an effort on the guy she was dueling. Sora had back length raven colored hair with a single red streak in the left side and deep silver-grey eyes. And unlike Mamori she had a dark skin tone, signaling that she was a native of India while her opponent seemed to be a tourist from his attire. Sora was dressed in a short red white and red tunic with baggy white pants, she also had a gold sash on her waist and red sandles. Lastly the only jewelry she seems to wear is a metal clip on her upper right ear with the engraving of a bird taking flight.

"In a minute Mamori, I'm almost done..." Sora sighed in disappointment as she didn't find the challenge she was looking for. "I activate the trap card Lending Power, with this I can double my Dust Warrior's ATK and DEF points, thus you lose your monster and this duel." The Tourist looked shocked at this as the cards he was holding fluttered out of his hand.

"B-but..." The tourist stuttered as he tried to come up with a reasonable explanation for his defeat as Sora gathered her cards and stood up, the shy Mamori still clinging to her arm.

"Don't worry about it, you couldn't have defeated me anyway with that strategy you were doing." Sora explained in a layed back tone, not being mocking or arrogant. "It had too many holes, your defence was also lacking and you didn't even try to set your cards. My advice, don't focus so much on attacking next time..." With that last bit, she turned and left the ally to the bustling streets, Mamori paling at the sight of all the people, trying to dissapear into Sora's side.

"D-do we h-have t-to...?"Mamori asked, her stuttering even worse at the sight of all the people. She was a generally shy little girl by nature, so being around so many people frightened her...She then brightened up when a very familiar transparent woman appeared in front of her. "Dark Magician girl..."

"_I can hold you if you want Mamo-chan_..." Dark Magician girl floated around behind the little girl and wrapped her arms around her neck. "_A girl as cute as you shouldn't have that scared face._.." The Mage's smile grew when a transparent little thing that looked like a spinning top with a gem in the middle of the cone body, completed with a wizard's hat and bright yellow eye's. The thing unfolded its white hands and rested on the top of Mamori's head, making some pip noises. "_And it looks like Gem merchant agrees with me_."

"G-Gemy..." Mamori smiled at her spirit as she nodded, allowing Sora to pull her through the crowd.

"You have to stop talking to thin air Mamori." Sora said as she pushed through the crowd with ease. "People will think your crazy."

"Hey you hear them t-too..." Mamori pouted at the older girl. "Don't d-deny it..."

"Until I see it I won't believe it." Sora denied smoothly, making Dark Magician girl pout along with Mamori. "Come on, we have to pick up Tian from boxing practice."

* * *

The sounds of wacking and grunting were heard, echoing through the gym as a tall muscular man with black-hair and blue eyes was seen. He was the one who was pounding against a sand bag as other people around him were getting fit in verious ways. The man looked to be about 22 with dark skin, a scar cutting through his right eye-brow and another cutting across the bridge of his nose. He had no shirt on at the moment as sweat poared down his body, blue boxing shorts and no shoes, he had on black boxing gloves with a blue stripe on each. Finally the only jewelry he seemed to wear was a metal clip on his upper right ear with a loin's head engraved on it.

"Bleh w-why does it a-always smell..." Mamori complained as she pinched her nose, Gem Merchant doing the same thing but only held air where his nose would be.

"Because it's a gym, people sweat in here." Sora answered before calling out to the man. "Tian!"

"Eh?" The man now known as Tian sounded as he stopped his assualt on the bag and turned to look at the two. "Oh hello Mamori-chan, Sora." Tian grinned as he approached the two girls, arms outstretched as they backed away. "Ahh where's the love for your big brother?"

"You'll get none from us till you shower." Sora pinched her nose as her brother came closer. "Your sweaty..."

"_And stink like a barn._.." DGM stated as she gagged at the smell, making Mamori giggle and confused Tian for a moment.

"Ok ok I'll wash." Tian laughed as he shrugged off the confusion. Getting a towel for his neck as he went to the locker room. "I'll be back in a minute!"

**(A few Minutes later)**

"Alright I'm clean..." Tian called as he came out of the locker room, hair still damp with a gym bag on his shoulder. He was now dressed in a white T-shirt with a blue hoodie, black jeans and finally white sneakers. "Can I have the love _now_?" Outstreatching his arms again, and this time Mamori flew into his arms with no reserve. Making the older man chuckle before he held up the little girl. They both looked pointedly at Sora, who raised an eyebrow before sighing. Going over to the two and wrapping her arms around them.

"Alright you got your love, lets go home." Sora stepped away not two seconds after the hug. "I need to make dinner and you need to message Pegasas your designs." Refering to her brother's second job...His dream of being a game designer was realised when he recived a call from the maker of Duel monsters himself, Maximillan Pegasas. He had offered Tian a job as a card designer and he jumped to the chance to live his dream.

"Aw ok." Tian pouted as he put Mamori back on her feet, holding her small hand in his as they all left the building.

* * *

The Nakazara household was a rather normal one story house. It was rather normal in terms of structure, but it was rather small compared to others. It was colored a light blue with white trim and it had three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a regular kitchen. They had a regular sized T.V. with a red couch and a black leather recliner that Tian was really proud of, and a small matching red love seat in the corner. The door bell rang rousing Tian from his comfortable position in his leather recliner, Mamori was sitting on the couch watching T.V. as a cartoon played.

"Hey Sis can you get that?" Tian called to the kitchen where Sora was stirring a pot of noodles on the stove.

"I'm cooking." Was all she said as she continued to cook the noodles, making Tian groan as he sank further into his seat.

"But I'm soreeeee..." Tian whinned with a pout, but all he got was an unamused stare from Mamori. "Aw alright alright I'm geting up..." he then rose from the chair and crossed to the front door and opened it...Only to find no one. This confused the man as he looked left and right, still finding no one. "Was it a prank?" his foot then smacked against something, causing him to look down to a box that was up to his knees in height. "Mail?" he picked it up and brought it into the house. Shutting the door behind him with his foot as he set the box down in the middle of the living room, catching Mamori's attention as she got up from the couch.

"W-who's i-it from?" Mamori asked as she kneeled next to the box, looking for the shipping sticker. This looked very familar to her...

"Its from...Pegasas?" Tian sounded as he found the sticker on the top. "But its not for me...Sora can you come in here?" Some shuffling was heard from the kitchen.

"What is it now?" Sora called back as she added chease to the mix, stirring it all together.

"You got mail..." Tian called back, making the girl raise an eyebrow before she put a lid on the pot. She then walked into the kitchen and spotted the box.

"Who would send me mail?" Sora asked as she kneeled next to the box.

"O-oh wait I remember now!" Mamori exclamied as Tian started to open the box. "Th-this is probably an invitation to t-that tournament he's h-hosting. I got o-one a m-month ago..."

"Really, then what's in it?" Sora asked as Tian opened the box's flaps, revealing two gold star chips and a purple glove with star shapped indents in the white raised wrist part. There was also a video tape there with three cards...

"The glove, t-the stars...and t-the cards were there..." Mamori answered before picking up the video tape. "B-but I didn't g-get this..."

"_Ohh maybe you should enter_!" DGM said as she appeared over Sora's shoulder as the girl was looking over the cards. "_It says there's a gand prize of 3 mil_!"

"No." Sora said plainly as she plucked the tape out of Mamori's hands and threw it in the trash, not interested in the least even as DMG pouted at her before dissapearing. "I'm not joining."

"B-but why?" Mamori asked. "Y-you've played in lots of t-tournaments before..."

"Not this one..." Sora said as she stood up and went back into the kitchen. "I have no reason to play, theres no challenge for me either. And dinner's ready so both of you get to the table."

"Ok...still think you should give it a try!" Tian said as he and Mamori followed after.

* * *

"No reason to play hmm?" The glow from a silver haired man's left eye dissipated as only his smirk could be seen. The surroundings were also bathed in shadow as the man stood up, his red suit with gold trim glinting in the candle light as it was the only source of light in the room. Pegasas snapped his fingers once and a black suited man with sunglasses came and put a laptop in front of him. "Lets give you a reason shall we?

* * *

**Wing:And theres the first chapter right there! Donzo!**

**Sora:...That was short.**

**Wing:Well it's the pilot what do you expect?**

**Mamori:...S-something longer?**

**Wing:Who cares, tis done and over with. See you guys next chapter.**

**Sora:Review...or not. I don't care.**

**Wing:I DO! Please Review...**


	2. The Email

**Grey: Alrighty, chapa two**

**Sora:...You have a terrible work ethic don't you?**

**Grey: Shut it you!**

**Mamori: A-ano Greywing44 nor anyone helping her own Yugioh, p-please don't sue...**

**Grey: Listen to the cuteness, no sue...**

* * *

It was another sunny day in India, even in the mornings the capital is bustling with activity. But in the normal home it still takes a bit to get up, particulerly a certain white haired girl...

"Come on Mamori, wake up and smell the coffee..." Sora sounded as she opened the curtains, the sudden light causing a lump on the bed to groan and shy away. Sora was dressed in her usual outfit. You see, this is the day she stays over at the Nakazara residence. Since Mamori's financial standing...Is not so good at the moment.

"But coffeee's bitter..." Mamori grumbled in a sleepy tone, her stutter gone in her tiredness. This made Sora roll her eyes before giving out a half smile, then taking a hold of the covers and giving it a good yank, Mamori yelped when she fell to the floor. "Meanie..."

"Say what you want, you still have to go to school." Sora said sternly as she helped the pajama wearing Mamori up, said pajamas consisting of a light pink button up with striped pink pajama bottoms.

"Aww..." Mamori pouted as they both walked into the living room, seeing Tian in his buisness suit which consisted of a white button up and a red tie. His hair was combed back and he had on his nice jeans. He was sitting down with his laptop on his lap "W-why are y-you dressed so nice? D-do you have a-a date?" Giggling when his cheeks turned a bit red.

"No...Well I hope it is." Tian admitted with a laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. "There's this pretty Archeologest at the museum and...Well I'm not giving everything away." He chuckled. "I just have to finish up on this program for Mr. Yamamoto, hopefully the new game can bring you guys afloat." He patted Mamori's head, who gave him a strained smile.

"Hey can I have the computer? I need to check my email." Sora asked as she sat next to her brother, who shrugged before giving it to her.

"Sure, be my guest."

Sora took the laptop and opened up, turning it on. Then after a minute or two, she opened up the Internet browser and went to her email, typing her email address and password. After that, she checked to there were any new messages and there happens to be one. And attached to the email was a video link.

"S-someone sent y-you a video?" Mamori stuttered as she looked over Sora's shoulder. "W-who's it from?"

"There's no name..." Sora answered with a grumble, as there was no name whatso ever and she hated unknowns...And two voices came to mind that were particularly annoying. "And shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" Giving out a deadpan look to Mamori, who laughed nervously.

"She's got time, just click the video." It seems that Tian was interested in the video as well. Sora sighed at her two siblings curiosity before doing what she was told and clicking the video.

[Hello there Sora-boy!] A man in the video said flamboyantly. This man was about in his late 20's early 30's with long, flowing silver hair, the front covering his left eye, and wearing a red suit. This was Maxmillion Pegasus, the President and CEO of Industrial Illusions.

"I'm deleteing this." Sora growled darkly as she moved the mouse over to the X to close it out. Dark magician girl was giggling over her shoulder, but she was still ignored by the skeptic Sora.

"Just h-hear him out I-I'm sure he has a r-reason..." Mamori stopped Sora, who growled a bit before complying. Sending a dark glare to her snickering brother, who stopped immediately with a gulp.

"It was funny..." Tian defended his boss with a shakey smile.

["Now Now Sora-boy, before you go off deleting this video, hear me out first. You see, I'm hosting a tournament at Duelist Kingdom Island, and I'm inviting you Sora-boy to compete in it! Isn't that exciting?!] Pegasus said flamboyantly.

"No, I'm done with tournaments." Sora deadpanned, there just weren't any challenges so the game got boring. And she wasn't interested in money.

"So quick..." Tian noted with a sweatdrop.

["Now I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that you're done with tournaments. They're boring, not a challenge and you're not interested in money."] That made Sora, Tian, and Mamori gasp.

"What the- How did he-" Sora got out.

["Hehehehehe... Well then maybe perhaps THIS will convince you."] Pegasus said as he lifted the hair in front of his eye to reveal... a golden Wdjat eye?!

"An eye? I don't see how that-" Sora was cut off by a golden flash, and everything around her turned grey...Including the now frozen Mamori and Tian. "Mamori!? Tian!?"

_"They're frozen...and time has stopped!?"_ Dark Magician girl paniced...Making Sora cringe as that was screamed in her ear.

"You...What did you do?" Sora glared at Pegasus, she didn't believe in this magic nonsense so what the hell just happened?

["Well, looks like I caught your attention now Sora-boy."] Pegasus chuckled. ["As you see here, we are now in the Shadow Realm and you and I are going to duel, whether you like it or not."]

"Shadow realm?" Sora repeated with a raised eyebrow as she took out her deck. "Duel with an email video...how is this possible?" She was still realitively calm, but she was notibly annoyed and angry.

["I'm afraid it's a little beyond your comprehension."] Pegasus shrugged before taking out his Deck. ["Now then, let's begin, shall we?"]

"Fine then..." Sora growled as they both drew their hands.

"DUEL!" Sora and Pegasus said.

**Sora: 4000**

**Pegasus: 4000**

"Ladies first." Sora drew. "I summon out Dust warrior-Natsu Ugo in ATK mode." A red haired man with scars all over his body appeared, he was dressed in a black vest with no shirt, showing off his muscles and black baggy pants with no shoes. He had flaming fists with glowing orange eyes to complete the look. (4 ATK:1800 DEF:1000) "And I finish with two facedowns."

["My turn."] Pegasus chuckled drawing his sixth card. ["I think I'll start by playing a little card called Toon World!"] At that, a book came out and opened to reveal a haunting toonish town. ["By paying 1000 Life Points, I can bing this book to life."]

Sora: 4000

Pegasus: 3000

"What does that do?" Sora asked with a raised eyebrow.

["It lets me do this! I summon Toon Gemini Elf to the Field!"] At that point, a Toon version of a pair of elves appeared on the Field (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 900) ["And when a Toon Monster is on the Field, and you have no Toon Monsters on your side, she can attack you directly!"]

_Well at least he won't be able to land a hit since I have sakurestsu armor face down..._Sora thought.

[The only drawback is that my toon cannot attack the turn I summoned her, allowing me time to figure out how to get by your facedown card] Pegasus finished causing her to balk slightly, how did he know that... [I'll end my turn with one card face down]

"Hmm...I sacrifice Natsu Ugo to summon Dust Warrior Firegoon in ATK mode!" Natsu Ugo shattered to pieces as a man with long wild black hair garbed in a brown tattered cloak with brown boats and black pants. He had two katana's in his hands as red glowing dust floated around him, and lastly scars could be seen on his face. (7 ATK:2400 DEF:2000) "And thanks to his special ability I can special summon one 'Dust Warrior' from my deck or hand and I chose...Dust Warrior-Hunter hound in ATK mode!" A grey furred wolf hound appeared on the field, it had a knife holstered near its hind leg and a scar going across his muzzle. (2 ATK:700 DEF:1400)

[My, my, Sora-boy, what big teeth your puppy has] Pegasus remarked offhandedly. [I do hope he is as loyal as he is fierce]

"Oh he is, and thanks to his special ability his fangs' next target will be you." Sora said with narrowed eyes, she didn't like this man..."When he's on the field all Dust Warriors gain a 200 point bonus to their ATK and DEF." Hunter Hound howled to the sky as grey glowing dust settled around Sora's monsters as they glowed orange.

Hunter Hound (2 ATK:700 DEF:1400- ATK:900 DEF:1600)

Firegoon (7 ATK:2400 DEF:2000-ATK:2600 DEF:2200)

"Now Firegoon, attack his elves with Inferno Dust wave!" She called as Firegoon lifted his swords before bringing them down with a cry as orange dust particles came from the tips in a wave.

[You plan to attack my elves with Firegoon, do you? It's too bad my face down card sees to that! I activate the trap card Magical Arm Shield!] Pegasus declared activating the face down card on his side of the field revealing a purple card depicting a shield with a grabber mechanism attached to the front of it.

[I am fond of this card as it reminds me so much of the cartoon gimmicks used in todays shows] Pegasus explained as the shield materialised in front of the elves who grabbed a side each. [This allows me to take your little puppy-] The mechanism stretched out towards Sora's hound and pull it back to their side of the battlefield [-and have him take your attack. Shame, Sora-boy, and he was such a loyal dog and all]

Becoming coated in the orange dust particles, Hunter Hound exploded into pixels leaving Toon Gemini Elf unharmed.

**Sora:2500**

Sora growled a bit before breathing in and out a few times, calm yourself. The human mind cannot think streight with emotions clouding it...

"I play one facedown and end my turn." Sora called as she put a card down, now calmer.

[Now, now, Sora, don't be going all cold now. It could really affect the game- just like this card I just drew- Cold Wave] Pegasus proclaimed drawing and revealing the spell card without even looking at it. On the field the entire battleground became a sheet of ice covering all of Sora's face down cards. [With this in play, neither of us can set or activate spell or trap cards. But that doesn't stop me from attacking. Oh, Toon Gemini Elf...]

Darting forward, the two cartoon elves stretched themselves surprising Sora as they started to come out of the screen although it paled in comparisson to the pain felt when they slapped her cheeks simultaneously.

**Sora:600**

[Felt real, didn't it?] Pegasus inquired.

"..." Sora narrowed her eyes as she rubbed her cheeks. There was no such thing as magic, nor this nonsense he called the 'Shadow Realm'. She then reached into her pocket and brought out a piece of candy, putting it into her mouth and sighing...Ahh sugar always was a great pick-me-up.

[AH, sugary sweet. Always a great pick me up, don't you agree?] Pegasus asked out of curiosity. [By the way, my elves have another ability to show you]

Whispering to each other, the two elves stretched an arm each out of the screen again and plucked a card from Sora's hand and tossed it into the graveyard pile.

[You were needing that, weren't you, your Monster Reborn?] Pegasus asked. [No matter what you do, dear Sora, I'll always be one step ahead of you]

"We'll see about that, draw!" Sora growled as she drew, damn she was hoping to save that card to summon out her hunter hound again."I play the magic card, The Forgotten throne." An old high backed throne rose up on Sora's field." Then I'll summon out Dust Warrior - Windfest in DEF mode." A pretty brown-haired woman with large feathery wings appeared on the field, carrying a horned staff and dressed in a white dress and brown sandles. (4 ATK:800 DEF:1600) "Then The Forgotten Throne's effect activates. Whenever I summon a dust Warrior, it gains 2 Dust Counters." Two orbs of light went appeared and went into the chair, it's age seeming to decrease. (TFT: 2DC) "Now Firegoon, second time's the charm. Inferno Dust wave!"

Now as long as she can still summon out monsters she can bring out her second best monster. With him he can gain 1000 ATK points from each dust warrior destroyed while on the field. She thought this as Firegoon gave a cry, orange dust particals rushing towards the annoying elves...

In a cartoonish way, the toon elves dramatically collapsed moaning in pain before bursting into pixels.

**Pegasus:2500**

[Such innocent toons, wiped from the face of gaming because they were cuter than you. I never would have pegged you as the cruel type, Sora-boy] Pegasus remarked dramatically before becoming eerily calm. [Oh well, so long as you can summon your monsters long enough to bring out your second best monster, I suppose even you will do what's necessary. Am I right, Sora-boy?]

Sora's eyes widened at that, how did he know!? It's like he could read her mind or see into the future! It souldn't be possible!

[Well then, I shall draw and then I'll play the spell card Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards] Pegasus declared drawing another two cards from his deck and smirking at the two he had drawn. [Now, seeing as you wanted to bring back that adorable puppy of yours, allow me to bring it back with my own Monster Reborn]

On the field, Sora's Hunter Hound materialised on Pegasus' side of the field.

[And since I'm such a kind man, I'll send it back to you using my Toon Cannon Soldier] Pegasus told the girl summoning a cartoon machine monster with a cannon equipped on one shoulder. [While I can't attack using my Toon monster, it's special ability more than makes up for it. First I select one monster on my side of the field: any volunteers?]

Pulling out a large toon cannon from nowhere, Toon Cannon Soldier grabbed Hunter Hound and shoved the monster into the barrel.

[My, Sora-girl, your puppy really is obedient. Anyways, as I was saying, I select one monster on my side of the field and destroy it] Pulling the cord at the end of the cannon, Toon Cannon Soldier fired the cannon launching Hunter Hound at Sora exploding on contact with the Duelist. [And _you_ lose five hundred life points- plus, you have your puppy back, Sora-boy]

**Sora**:**100**

"You done?" Sora growled,clutching her cards tight in her hand as she looked at them. A plan was forming in her mind, if she could just get that one card...

[I suggest you cease planning how to draw that card, Sora-boy] Pegasus advised darkly. [I still have _one more monster_ on my field to sacrifice!]

Jumping into the cannon, Toon Cannon Soldier fired itself at Sora knocking her over and taking away the last of her life points.

[Why, it appears I have won the duel] Pegasus remarked pretending to be surprised at winning said duel. [Oh well, better luck next time, Sora-boy- and there _will_ be a next time, by the way]

"Even if you won the duel..." Sora growled as she came to her feet. She was a stubborn person, so he had another thing coming if he was expecting her at that tournament..."Doesn't mean I'm entitled to _anything_ you peacock."

[Perhaps...But what if it was for your brother's sake?] Pegasus queried lifting a hand to his hair to brush it away from his hidden left eye. Her eyes widened as a golden glow swept through the room, and Tian's corpral form floated out of his body and floated into the computer screen. It flashed bright white before Pegasus held up a card...with Tian in the picture. [Now I'll be expecting you at the tournament Sora-boy Ta ta.] He waved merrily before the video ended and the world around them went back to normal...

"Tian! You bastard give him back!" Sora shouted at the unresponsive screen as she shook it, her calm demenor shattered completely as panic filled her face. "Give him back! Give my brother back!" Mamori looked at her, not really sure what was going on but with how scared and panicked Sora looked...And how Tian's unmoving body was on the floor. "Give him back to me! Tian! Tian!"

* * *

**Grey: There you have it! The first duel in the story!**

**Sora: Oh come on that peacock cheated! Some how!**

**Mamori: M-Magic?**

**Sora: There's no such thing! Magic doesn't exist!**

**Grey: While Sora goes on her rant, Review! You know you want to! Also I'll accept Oc's if you submit them, my limit is four or five.**


End file.
